Risk Everything To Be With You
by Kawaii-Syaoran-Sakura
Summary: AU it’s abt, their Family hate each other a lot, and I mean A LOT, so one day Li fell in love with a girl named Sakura, but, wat happens? Does her mother let her be with one of the Li’s family?!
1. Default Chapter

Risk Everything To Be With You  
  
Summary: it's about a a girl and a boy, their Family hate each other a lot, and I mean A LOT, so one day Li fell in love with a girl named Sakura, but, wat happens? Does her mother let her be with one of the Li's family?!  
  
READ TO FIND OUT!!  
  
Risk Everything To Be With You  
  
Chapter one  
  
"What's little Miss rich girl doing?" Syaoran asked as he walked beside her.  
  
She looked at him annoyed.  
  
"What do you want Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"So, writing your stupid stories I see. Why do you fantasize about me and keep it all hidden in your little books there?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"First of all, it makes me want to throw up looking at you and second of all, the book you'll ever make it to is Worlds Dumbest Idiot." Sakura said as she picked up her books to leave. She quickly turned around and started heading out. It was only seconds later that she felt a cold liquid go down her back.  
  
"Whoops little rich girl did I do that?" Syaoran said sarcastically.   
  
Laughter roamed the whole lunchroom. That was the last straw. Sakura dropped her books onto the ground and turned quickly. She made a deep exhale and then struck him over the face with her fist. Syaoran's body went back a bit as he came back toward her.  
  
"Oh hell nah you didn't just did what I think you did to me!" Syaoran said angered.  
  
"Hell yeah I just did it Li. Here, you want some more." She said punching him again.  
  
Syaoran then tackled her body onto the ground as she groaned in pain. His body sat on hers.  
  
"Get your ass off me!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran continued sitting on her until shortly after the teachers came over to rush the two of them apart.  
  
~~~  
  
"This isn't the first time that this has happened between the two of you. I told you already to knock it off and the two of you don't even listen. You wanna tell me what happened back there?" The principle asked.  
  
"That rich girl hit me for no reason." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura was silent. The principle looked over to her.  
  
"You want to tell your side?" He added.  
  
She still said nothing.  
  
"See, she knows that I'm telling the truth that's why she isn't saying anything." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh shut up will you?" Sakura said angered.  
  
"You shut up." Syaoran said.  
  
"Now now, the two of you, quit it. Ms. Kinomoto please explain."  
  
"There's no use because that cry baby always denies everything." She said as she sat back crossing her arms to her chest.  
  
"Do not." Syaoran said.  
  
"Do to." Sakura said.  
  
"Do not." Syaoran said.  
  
"See you little cry baby, you're doing it right now." She said.  
  
Syaoran became silent.  
  
"Now, I don't know why both of your parents sent you two here, it's obvious that your families hate each other." The principle said.  
  
"She started it." Syaoran(I made a mistake here, Sorry. I put hee jun coz this is my other story I made up, so now, I put Syaoran, get wat I mean?) said.  
  
"Will you please shut that big annoying hole in your face!!!" Sakura(sorry!! I made a mistake earlier, thx that person who send me the mistake.) screamed.  
  
"Stop that! Now I have no choice but send you two home for the day. If this happens ever again, I will have no choice but to kick the both of you out. Expect for your schedules to be changed tomorrow. Now go home." The principle said walking away.  
  
"About time. Stupid ass." Sakura said under her breath.   
  
"What?!" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura walked out without even caring to answer him. She went out to her car and took off without even caring. Syaoran went back to the lunchroom to gather his books. He looked under the table and saw that Sakura missed picking up a book when she left. He picked it up and picked his stuff up and left. Sakura reached home and saw that her mother was still preparing for the mask party that night. She was on her cell phone. Her father must've been still signing that big partner agreement with the Lim's family. It was about time that The Lim's and the kinomoto get together to eliminate the Li's. She hated the Li's. Sakura saw her mother look over to her.  
  
"I'm home mom."  
  
"You're pretty early."  
  
"The Li' son." Sakura said.  
  
"That stupid boy still messing with you? Gosh, don't they ever leave anyone alone." Her mother said.  
  
"Yes mom, you know that they can't go a day without messing with someone."  
  
"Darling, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes mother I am. They're changing my schedule so I don't have to deal with whats his face."  
  
"That's good darling."   
  
"So, how's everything going for the party?"  
  
"Everything is planned out don't you worry darling. Now, go do something about yourself you look miserable."  
  
"Yes mother." Sakura said annoyed.  
  
She ran to her room to set her stuff away.  
  
'Hmm, I'm gonna wear the dress Tomoyo made for me, where is it?.'Sakura thought. She searched all through her closet and found one of a pink colour, "Ah! There it is!  
  
"Darling, I forgot to tell you, Kenji's coming by for the party." She heard her mother call from the hall.  
  
"The Lim's son?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's charming isn't he." She heard her mother say.  
  
"Hmm, sure mom." Sakura said back.  
  
'Damn it.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
~~~  
  
"You look very beautiful you know?" She heard Kenji's voice come from her bedroom door.  
  
Sakura looked up from her drawer and into the mirror at his reflection.   
  
"Oh, thank you." Sakura answered.  
  
"But, there's something missing." kenji said.  
  
"And what can that be?" Sakura asked annoyed.  
  
kenji pulled out a diamond necklace and held it up to where she could see it. Sakura stared at it.  
  
"I got it for you." Kenji said as he walked to her. He stopped only inches away from her. Kenji gently placed the necklace around her pale looking neck and clipped it together. He evened it out as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Now, you look fabulous." Kenji said.  
  
Sakura stood still not knowing what to say.  
  
"Don't just stand there, are you gonna let me take you down?" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded as she grabbed her handbag. He placed her arm in his as they went down the long hallway and down the stairs. Her parents had a wide smile that took practically half their faces. Sakura felt weird but wore a smile on her face just to impress her parents. They took step by step and each step that they took, she was that much closer to her parents. She concentrated on their faces as Kenji concentrated on hers. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs she finally realized that everyone else was looking at her. She somewhat felt a bit relieved because she thought that her father would take Kenji off somewhere to have that nice business chat that he always had with the Lim's, but this time, her father didn't even make an effort. Sakura hesitated a bit when she realized that her father was actually going to let her spend this time with one of the Lim's.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kinomoto and how are you Mrs. Kinomoto?" She heard Tony's voice say from next of her.  
  
"Oh darling I am fine." Her mother answered.  
  
"So, I see that you are with my daughter." Her father said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes I am. And may I say that your daughter is very beautiful." Kenji said  
  
.  
  
"Yes she got that from her mother." Her father said agreeing.  
  
"Oh honey, that's so sweet." She heard her mother say back to her father.  
  
"Don't you have something to say Sakura?" Kenji asked looking at Sakura.  
  
She looked around nervously.  
  
End of this CHAPTER!! Thz for reading it!! Review!!!  
  
Next chapter will be up VERY soon, like 3 or 4 days! Trust me...(sometimes 1 or 2) 


	2. chapter 2

Risk Everything To Be With You  
  
"Um, no I don't think so." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm sure you do honey." Her mother said playing with her necklace to hint that she saw the diamonds on Sakura's neck.  
  
"Uh, yes, um Kenji gave me these diamonds." Sakura said quickly.  
  
"Wow, are those just beautiful on you darling." Her father said.  
  
"Oh yes it is." Her mother said.  
  
"Well, I just saw those at the diamond store and decided that something as pretty as that should be on the neck of this wonderful woman." Kenji said.  
  
Sakura felt even weirder that these three people were talking about her.  
  
"Oh so sweet." Her mother said.  
  
'Gosh that's the lamest thing ever.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Well you two, we don't want to hold you back from spending some time with each other. You go on ahead." Her mother added.  
  
"Yes, well, thank you very much, aunty." Kenji said.  
  
"And I'll see you later." Her mother said to Sakura.  
  
"Yes mother." Sakura said.  
  
Kenji walked beside Sakura and as he went by familiar people he bowed a bit to show respect. As soon as they made it into the other room he looked over to her.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura answered.  
  
Kenji slowly guided her to the dance floor and placed his hand on her hip. Sakura moved her arm around the back of Kenji's neck. He took her hand into his and they looked at each other. They started circulating slowly.  
  
"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" Kenji said with a smile on his face.  
  
Sakura smiled back.  
  
"And did I tell you that this is a mask party. Where's yours?" Kenji asked still smiling.  
  
"And did I tell you that I didn't put on a mask so that I could see you clearly. I want to be able to gaze into your eyes and explore what you hiding in them." Kenji said.  
  
Sakura started to blush a little.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered as he brought her body closer to his.  
  
"Okay." Sakura answered.  
  
"So, I hear that the Li's are still giving you a hard time." Kenji said.  
  
"Sure." Sakura answered.  
  
"What do you mean sure?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I'm just so used to their ignorance that if they out of no where start acting nice, I'd think that the world was ending." Sakura answered.  
  
Kenji laughed a bit.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked as she held her head back to look at him for a slight clue to why he was laughing.  
  
"It's just that that is so true." Kenji answered.  
  
"I see." Sakura said bringing her face back forward.  
  
'Hmm, he smells so nice.' She thought, as she smelled his shirt. She felt his body's warmth against hers. She leaned her head and rested it on his shoulder. Kenji slowly moved his hand up and down on her back as she slid her hand back and forth on his neck. His chin moved down by hers as her face went up towards his. Their lips were only millimetres apart before his cell phone rang.  
  
"Damn it!" He said as they separated from each other. He quickly pulled her off to the side as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello? Didn't I tell you not to call unless it was an emergency? What is it now huh? I already signed the contracts and all. What?! You're lying. Oh my God, yes I'll come in now. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Yeah, ok then, bye." She heard him say and then hang up his cell phone.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura but, something came up and I have to go ok?" Tony said as looked at her.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"But, I'll call you." He added.  
  
"No that's ok, just go and do what you gotta get done ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah ok, but, I will call you."  
  
"Ok." Sakura said  
  
Another finished story! So, how is it?! I forgot to mention, theres no E+T matching I only want this story for S+S! well, I'll be back next time for another story! Bye! 


	3. chapter 3

Risk everything to be with you  
  
SORRY for NOT updating it!!! I forgot to update! I was on the FONE to long!! GOMEN NASAI! ^^" Every day, my frend KEEPS calling me.. -_-  
sorry!  
  
WELL, heres the story! Its long! I had a long time doin it, coz here, it's the holidays! I can spend more time doin it, so, if skool starts(one more week) then, maybe, its once a week?! Ok?! THX!! REVIEW! And FLAMES TOO, I dun mind… but….. not too many flames!! ^^  
  
Chapter two  
  
Kenji went away as fast as possible and bowed quickly to show respect. He walked over to Sakura's father and whispered something. Her father took off with Kenji.  
  
'Hmm, wait a second, was I about to kiss him?' She thought.  
  
"Eww." She said in disgusted manner.  
  
Sakura walked over to the balcony and slid the door open. She walked over to the edge and looked over the area in her back yard. She then looked up and stared at the stars and the moon above her. She took a deep breath. Then a hand came from her side and gently came to her chin. It slightly turned her head towards its and she felt warm lips upon hers. She almost pulled away but his two hands held her head towards his. They then opened their mouths. Sakura felt a warm tongue brush hers as she moved hers to dance with the other person's. His hands went from her head to her back as Sakura's hands went to the back of the man's head. They slowly moved their heads together. Sakura pulled back as she looked to the face of this man. He wore a mask that covered half of his face. He pulled it off slowly as she was eager to see who he was. As the new image of his face appear her jaws dropped.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No!" She said lowly.  
  
He made no expression.  
  
She slowly backed away towards the door of the balcony.  
  
His finger just went to his lips.  
  
"Li Syaoran." She said lowly. She then turned around quickly and ran inside.  
  
"No! Don't go!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Sakura continued to run out. Syaoran made no effort to go after her. He was still. Sakura went passed her mother as she ran up the stairs. She reached her room and flopped her body onto her bed.  
  
"What have I done?" She thought to herself as her eyes trembled with dishonour.   
  
~~~  
  
"Hello class. Apparently you have a new student transferred into our class." Sakura heard her teacher say.  
  
"His name is Li Syaoran." Her teacher added.  
  
"What the hell?" She thought.  
  
"Here you can take a seat by, hmm, why yes, sit by Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura would you please raise your hand so that Li knows where your at?" The teacher said. The whole class gasped. Sakura looked around nervously.   
  
"Sakura are you ok, please raise your hand." Her teacher said.  
  
Sakura held up her hand.  
  
"Yes, yes there she is. Now, please take your seat so that we can begin." The teacher said.  
  
"Yes Ms, um, what is your name?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You can call me sensei. Kaho." The teacher answered.  
  
"Yes sensei Kaho." Syaoran said as he walked closer to where Sakura sat.  
  
She turned her head to look away. She heard Syaoran next to her.  
  
"Hey Sak." Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
She gave him a dirty look.   
  
"What? No good morning to me this morning? Am I that horrible?" Syaoran said with a smirk.  
  
"Morning Syao." The girl from the front said.  
  
Syaoran turned his head over to the girl and looked at her. She smiled back at him as he smiled at her. Sakura was annoyed.  
  
Syaoran then looked over at Sakura. He handed a piece of paper on her desk. She looked at him with his wide smile again. She looked down as sensei kaho started to write on the board. She looked down at the paper. Sakura then flipped it over and looked, it was his schedule. She looked at hers and his. They both read the same course number and at the same time. The classes and teacher's names read the same thing. Sakura looked over to Syaoran with his wide smile. She looked forward and took a deep breath and got and headed out the door.  
  
"Excuse me Miss kinomoto, you can't just leave like that, you need to come back." sensei kaho said into the hallway.  
  
Sakura continued walking and into the parking lot and drove her car off. She rode to her house and barged into her mother's workroom. She threw the two pieces of papers on her mother's desk as she looked up at her.  
  
"Hey I have to go bye." Her mother said into the cell phone.  
  
"What is it?" She asked after she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, you'd know if you looked at that." Sakura said pointing down to the sheets.  
  
Her mother picked them up and looked at it.  
  
"All the classes are the same, didn't they change your schedule?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Look at the names." Sakura said.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran." She read slowly. Her mother made a confused face.  
  
"You see what they did to me mom?" Sakura said as she sat down.  
  
"Oh my goodness darling, now why would they do something like this, here, let's go and talk to you principal." Her mother said as she grabbed her cell phone.  
  
~~~  
  
"You see there is noting else that we can do, you two have been messing with each other for far too long, this is our only choice and notices have been sent to your teachers that the two of you must work together." The principle said.  
  
"That's bull shit." Sakura said.  
  
"There's nothing more then you can do." He added.  
  
Sakura's mother was on the phone and didn't even pay attention.  
  
"Now, you two can go home and decide what you want to do." He said walking out.  
  
Sakura looked over to her mother as her mother continued talking on the phone.   
  
"Whatever mom." She said as she stood up and left. She went out and realized that they came in a limo so she ran the direction of her home.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm glad to see you here again Kinomoto." Sensei kaho said as she looked over to Sakura.  
  
"I am very sorry about that, it's just that I had to talk to Mr. Woo." Sakura said.  
  
"That's ok Kinomoto." Sensei kaho said.  
  
Syaoran turned his head to look over at Sakura.  
  
"Morning Syao." She heard the girl from the front of them say.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Morning Lillian." Syaoran responded.  
  
She then looked over to Sakura.  
  
"So, little miss rich girl's back huh?" She said to Sakura.  
  
Sakura just looked away and onto her books.  
  
"Yeah, little cry baby." She heard another girl say.  
  
Sakura felt a paper ball hit her head. Syaoran just laughed a bit.   
  
"So, you think that you have all the money in the world that you get way more respect over us?" She heard a boy say.  
  
Slimy spit hit her forehead as she heard more and more voices cry out angered remarks.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot to say something, you have detention miss." Her teacher said not even thinking about the angered remarks.  
  
"Sensei Kaho!" Sakura started to say.  
  
"Kaho this and Kaho that. You stupid crybaby!" The girl in front of her said as she stood up and slapped Sakura. Syaoran stood up and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Don't do that." He demanded.  
  
A guy walked up to Sakura to spit on her and Syaoran pushed him off.  
  
"Leave her alone." He said.  
  
The whole class went quiet. Then Sakura felt a purse slam her head as the zipper cut her head open. Blood slid down the side of her face. Sakura stood up and punched the girl on the face. The rest of the girls jumped on her as the teacher slowly reached for the phone to call for help. Syaoran started to push the girls off.  
  
"Stop it!!!" He demanded.  
  
The staff came rushing in and took the two to the office. There they were again. Syaoran grabbed a tissue as he bent over to her. He slowly wiped the spit off her face as he grabbed another tissue to start wiping the blood. The principal came in as he saw Syaoran slowly caring for Sakura.   
  
"Now what did the two of you do?" He asked sitting down.  
  
The both of them were quiet.  
  
"What did you do?" The principal asked again.  
  
"Nothing, we did nothing." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, your whole class went crazy and you did nothing?" The principal asked.   
  
"Leave her alone. Can't you get her a first aid or something, can't you see that she's bleeding?" Syaoran said almost angered.  
  
The principle looked at him with a confused look and stood up. He came back with a first aid kit and handed it to Syaoran. Syaoran searched for it for some rubbing antibiotics. He took out some cotton balls and opened the bottle. He dabbed a bit and slowly wiped the cut. She pulled away a bit.  
  
"Shh. The stinging will stop." Syaoran said to her.   
  
She nodded. He continued dabbing and slowly stroking over her cut. He threw that in the trash and pulled out a bandage and unwrapped that. He slowly pressed it on her head.  
  
"Your cut isn't too bad." Syaoran said to Sakura.  
  
"Okay." She responded quietly.  
  
"Just sit in the waiting room until your next hour." The principal said as he turned away from them. The both of them walked quietly into the next room by themselves. As they sat there, Syaoran looked over to her as she looked down.   
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked quietly.  
  
She remained quiet.   
  
"Sak, it's ok." Syaoran added.  
  
"You know what Syao? If you cared, you would've never laughed at me and you would've done something before this happened." Sakura said getting up to leave.  
  
"Sakura, meet me after school." Syaoran said.  
  
She just looked at him and walked away to her locker. As soon as Sakura reached her locker, she looked down to the ground and closed her eyes. Tears slowly streamed down her face as she held her hand slowly to her mouth. Her hair fell forward a bit as she grabbed her lock with her other hand. She slowly turned the lock to 10-15-16. She took a deep breath and pulled the lock and twisted it and pulled it out. She took the lock off and pulled the handle up to open the lock. She slid the door open and grabbed her books for the next class as she slid her other books into the shelf there was in the locker.  
  
WELL that's all!!! REVIEW!!! THX U!!!! ^^ waves JA NE 


	4. chapter 4

Risk Everything to be with you  
  
Hey! Chapter four up, this story is LONG, and.. I hope u like long story's!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She sat there by the window as her teacher left the class. She looked down and saw that she had nothing to do. She already finished everything that her teacher wanted to do. What more could her teacher want for her to do? Sakura pulled out her notebook that she was writing.   
  
"Hmm, I wonder where my other story went?" She thought to herself. She opened it and took out her black pen and started to write. It was about five pages later that she heard tapping at the window. Sakura turned her head and looked over. Syaoran was standing there. Sakura stared at him as she slowly closed her book. Her teacher walked in and set the books onto the table.  
  
"You may leave." Her teacher said.  
  
Sakura had turned her head to the teacher and back towards Syaoran's way, he was gone.  
  
Sakura stood up and bowed and then walked out.  
  
"Kinomoto?" kaho said.  
  
Sakura turned over to Kaho.  
  
"I expect more than that from you." Kaho said.  
  
Sakura turned back around and looked forward.  
  
"Did you hear me Kinomoto?" Kaho said.  
  
"If you did care, then you would've done something sooner." Sakura said.  
  
"Excuse me Sakura." Kaho said.  
  
"I said if you cared then you would've done something sooner. Do you want me to say it to your face Kaho?" Sakura said louder as she walked away.  
  
Her teacher made and angered face. She looked over the Sakura's desk and took the quiz from it that Sakura missed. She looked at the answer sheet and at Sakura's test.  
  
"Hmm, 70 out of 70." She said surprised to see that the test score was high.  
  
She took her red pen and started putting marks on it.  
  
"Now, 20 out of 70. I believe that that it a fail." She said with a smirk. Sakura went to her locker and gathered everything for home. She slammed it shut and walked the other way immediately. She went down the stairs and turned around the corner and felt someone grab onto her.  
  
"What do you want now?" Sakura said annoyed as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh, my goodness, I am like so sorry, I didn't realize that it was you." Sakura said to Kenji.  
  
"Yeah, are you ok?" Kenji asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sakura said.  
  
"Are you ok? You have a bandage on you head." Kenji said.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said touching it lightly.  
  
"So, I came here to invite you out for a cup of coffee or something." Kenji said.  
  
Syaoran looked at them from the corner of the school. He made sure that he was hidden.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't drink coffee." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, then something else?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I am not feeling well." Sakura said.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, let me take you somewhere." Kenji said.  
  
Sakura looked at him for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Ok, fine." She said.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
~~~  
  
"What are you doing here Syaoran?" Sakura asked confused to why Syaoran was on her balcony.  
  
"Well, I asked to see you later and you took off with Kenji." Syaoran said.  
  
"You know that you'll get in trouble for being here. Now get lost Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
There was silence. Syaoran stood just on the out side of the bars that separated the both of them. He slowly leaned in and ran his index finger on her band-aid.  
  
"You're ok right?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because I just do, is there something wrong with that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that just the day before yesterday, you wanted me hurt and now, you're wondering if I am okay?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Well, my feelings changed." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Wow, you just all of the sudden feel different about me huh?"   
  
"Yeah Sakura, I do. I know that that sounds weird, but, I do."  
  
"I don't know why you're here, but you are gonna get yourself into some trouble. I don't want you to ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"But, I want to talk to you, about that kiss we shared. I know that I felt something and I know you felt it too." Syaoran said.  
  
"You know what Syaoran, you make me want to throw you off my balcony." Sakura said.  
  
"But, I know that you won't." Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
"Sure, I don't want to break that little neck of yours. Now don't push that luck of yours ok? I really just want you to go, I don't want any trouble from you." Sakura said.  
  
"I know, but-" Syaoran started to say before she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Shh." Sakura said right away.  
  
"Yes?" She called out.  
  
"Honey, it's your mother, are you asleep?" Her mother said.  
  
"Hold on mom." Sakura said.  
  
"Did you hear that, that is my mom, now, you have to go away, before she sees you." Sakura said.  
  
"So, can I see you after school tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I see you every class."  
  
"I know, but, I want some time with you."  
  
"Honey, what's going on in there." Her mother called out.  
  
"Just a minute." Sakura called back.  
  
"So can you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you really have to go, now bye." Sakura said as she stepped away and closed her shade.  
  
She walked over to her door and unlocked it. Her mother walked in.  
  
"Honey, did I hear voices?" Her mother said.  
  
"Uh, no, that was the radio. I was changing."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, I heard that you went out with Kenji today. Did you have a fun time darling?" Her mother asked.  
  
"It was ok I guess." Sakura answered.  
  
"Yeah, well, sit down darling." Her mother said addressing her to sit in front of the mirror as she grabbed Sakura's brush. Sakura walked over to where her mother wanted her to sit. She knew that her mother wanted something, but she wasn't sure. Her mother was always on the phone and didn't get off unless she had something that she wanted to get done. When Sakura sat down, her mother started to brush her hair.  
  
"Where did you get that cut from?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Oh, I accidentally walked in something, but I'm ok." Sakura answered.  
  
"That's good. Well, darling, you know that you're a beautiful child becoming a woman. You know that I want nothing but the best for you. Your father and I won't always be here to help you." Here mother started to say.  
  
"What is it mom?" Sakura asked knowing for sure now, that her mother wanted something.  
  
"Well, it's totally your choice." Her mother said.  
  
"What it my choice mom?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, the Lim's are very impressed with you and so am I. You mean everything to me and I didn't want to say yes right away." Her mother said.  
  
"Mom, stop trying to delay what you're trying to tell me, just tell me." Sakura said.  
  
"Kenji Lim wants your hand in marriage." Her mother said.  
  
"What?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes darling, now I know it's a beautiful thing. Now, if the two of you marry then our major businesses will become even major and we will finally beat the Li's." Her mother said with a look.  
  
"Look mom, even though I dislike the Li's, you know that I can't get married. I'm only in high school and so is he." Sakura said.  
  
"Darling, now, if you marry him, it'll guarantee you richness and someone to take care of you. Your future will be perfect." Her mother said.  
  
"Why does it seem that you want me to say yes?" Sakura said getting up from where she sat.  
  
"He'll take care of you darling." Her mother said.  
  
"Look mom, I can't." Sakura said.  
  
"I know you can darling." Her mother said.  
  
"Do I see that you want me to marry?!" Sakura said with an angered face.  
  
"No, no darling, it's not like that, I'm just saying that you should." Her mother said.  
  
"Obviously mother, you just want the money, why don't you go and call someone up and plan it already, you already said yes the Lim's, why are trying to talk me into it, now GET OUT!" Sakura said.  
  
Her mother looked at her and then walked out and closed the door behind herself.  
  
Sakura sat down and held her hand to her head.  
  
"Gosh." She said out loud. She was full of anger and rage.  
  
Is that long enough?! I'm so tired, I'll write another one tomorrow, RxR!! If theres mistake like, 'Joe','jun','hee jun' or 'jowee' plz tell me!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
~kawii-Syaoran-Sakura~  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	5. chapter 5

Risk Everything to be with you  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, did you even show up for detention last night?" Kaho said.  
  
"Yes I did Kaho." Sakura answered knowing that Kaho had something planned.  
  
"Then why weren't you here?" Kaho said.  
  
"I was here what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You missed yesterday." Kaho said.  
  
"You know what Kaho? She was here, I saw her here, now stop with your bull shit! Syaoran said.  
  
Kaho said nothing.  
  
"Well, you failed your quiz, you'll need to retake it." Kaho said.  
  
Sakura just sat there as her whole class started to laugh.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Kaho said.  
  
"That's bull shit! I studied and all of the sudden I start failing your stupid quizzes." Sakura said.  
  
"Now Ms. Kinomoto, calm down. Now, you have detention for that kind of language." Kaho said.  
  
"What a bitch." Syaoran said under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Li?" Kaho asked.  
  
"I said, WHAT A BITCH. Do you want me to say it louder huh?" Syaoran said.  
  
"I'll see you after school too Mr. Li." Kaho said as her face got red. The whole class went quiet.  
  
Sakura wanted to run out, but she didn't, she continued to look forward to what her teacher was writing on the blackboard. It seemed forever until the bell rang, but it did.   
  
"Good morning class. Today, we are introducing a teamwork project. Now there are a few activities that I want for you to do is journal about these activities and your feelings about how you feel towards them and yourself. Now, do any of you have any questions?" Mrs. Kim said.  
  
"Um, can we choose our own partners?" Lillian said.  
  
"Unfortunately, I had already chosen yours for you. Now, I think that you're working with Syaoran, let me check. Oh wait, no youre not, um, Sakura and Syaoran are working together. You're working with KyuSung."  
  
Lillian gave a disappointed look. Sakura looked over to Syaoran as Syaoran looked over to her. The teacher started naming the pairs as grunts went around. As soon as she finished she started handing out worksheets.  
  
"Now, I know that you guys are wondering what this has to do with school and I know. Now, when you journal it'll express your way of your feelings. That's what good writers do, they express many feelings. Now, I expect at least two paragraphs a day and this will go on for two weeks. I do expect a lot of writing from all of you. That explains why there are so little of you ok? Now, you have to do at least six of these activities that I'm giving you. Now, this is a very easy activity and I know that getting to know this new person is a good thing. It's interesting. So, you all will have a good time." Mrs. Kim said.  
  
"Well, you know that Syaoran and Sakura aren't so well together and KyuSung and I aren't, so maybe you can switch us." Lillian said.  
  
"I'm sorry Lillian, if I did, the whole class would too, plus, I bet that you guys will learn to like each other." Mrs. Kim said.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Syaoran said.  
  
"Now, I would like for you to sit with your partner and discuss what you're planning to do." Mrs. Kim said.  
  
Syaoran immediately scooted to Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura"   
  
"Hi" She said quietly.  
  
Lillian looked at the both of them with jealously.  
  
"So, what do you want to do huh?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
She just looked at him and slid out her lab top. Sakura opened it and started up her computer. She immediately selected words and started typing.  
  
"What are you writing?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, here's the trick, if you finish your homework in class, you don't have homework at all, now, fill me in." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, I was hoping about the trust me activity." Syaoran said.  
  
"Which one is that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The one where you close your eyes and I catch you." Syaoran answered her.  
  
"Oh, ok." She said typing.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"How about the weekend trip?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I don't know, how about the board game thing?" sakura asked.  
  
"So, I'll see you later?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"After school." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Tonight's not good."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Something came up and I can't."  
  
"Well, I'll see you in Kaho's class." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura was annoyed remembering that the both of them had detention with Kaho.  
  
"Yeah, we can practice there, she's never in the class." Sakura said.  
  
"Practice?"  
  
"I mean do the activity." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, I see." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura continued typing as Syaoran looked at what she wrote.  
  
Right now I feel a bit nervous about this, I mean my family wouldn't like knowing that I was in an activity with one of the Li's family. But I am actually looking forward to what can be done. This will be fun. According to what my partner and I discuss, we will be doing trust and fun activities.  
  
Just at the moment she slammed her laptop shut.  
  
"What are you looking at Syaoran?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sakura just gave him simple look.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok, now just lean back Sakura. Remember to keep your eyes closed." Syaoran said holding his hands out.  
  
"I know Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"So, where did Kaho go?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's because you were here yesterday."  
  
"Why are you talking to me like I'm your best friend?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because for the next two weeks, we will be, and besides, in all our classes, we sit by each other."   
  
"What are you talking about? School ends in two weeks."  
  
"Yeah, now fall towards me."  
  
"Ok." Sakura said falling backwards slowly with her eyes closed.  
  
Syaoran caught her lightly.  
  
"Now, that wasn't too bad now was it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura smiled a little. Syaoran pushed her up a bit so that she could fully stand on her own.  
  
"So, you wanna catch me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What? You're too big." She said jokingly.  
  
"Well, you're pretty strong for a little girl like you." Syaoran said back.  
  
"Fine I'll catch you, but if you fall, that's not my problem at all." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but if you put it that way, that'll suck." Syaoran said.  
  
"Now, just do what I did and you'll be good." Sakura said as she walked behind Syaoran.  
  
"You're actually gonna try and catch me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, because now I'm thinking that you're actually going to let me fall." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok I promise I won't let you fall." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, promises are not to be broken." Syaoran said.  
  
"Not always, they are to be kept, but it's the person that breaks it, not the promise itself, now hurry so that I can finish my quiz." Sakura said with annoyance.  
  
"Ok I got it."  
  
"Now, close your eyes and fall backwards."  
  
"Yeah I know." Syaoran said.  
  
"Just say when your gonna fall." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna fall." Syaoran replied.  
  
His body lightly fell back as she caught onto him.  
  
"Now, that wasn't too bad now was it?" Sakura asked mocking him.  
  
"No it wasn't, now, are you gonna push me up?" Syaoran asked.  
  
She slowly pushed Syaoran up and went to sit at her desk.  
  
"Do you really think that you fail that quiz?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, I think that she did a bad job grading it. Did you pass?"   
  
"Yeah, I think that everyone did." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Then that's bull shit." Sakura said as she laid the tip of her pen on the sheet of paper.  
  
"So, where do you think that she keeps the quizzes and the key?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"And why do you want to know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just tell me before she gets back." Syaoran said trying to rush Sakura.  
  
"Fine, it's in the cabinet up there. You're lucky because she keeps that unlocked after school." Sakura said.  
  
"Wow, you must be after school a lot." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, ever since whenever she started being that same woman that she is now. I think that her ass should be fired." Sakura said.  
  
"Calm down girl, I never heard you say anything bad, now miss Kinomoto being evil, the world must be ending." Syaoran said as he walked towards the file.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Doing what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Like I said, one day you wanted to kill me, the next, you're cool with me." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran say anything, he just ran his fingers through that cabinet. He pulled out her quiz and the key. Sakura looked at Syaoran as he looked from one paper to the other for a certain amount of time.   
  
"According to this, you got a 70 out of a 70." Syaoran said.  
  
"What?" Sakura said getting up quickly and walking over towards Syaoran. She looked at the test and the answer key.  
  
"What the FUCK!?" Sakura said, half yelling.(sorry for the RUDE language, u dun mid, do u?)  
  
"It's ok Sakura."   
  
"What do you mean it's ok. This is bull. Oh my GOD!!!" Sakura said snatching the two papers from him and taking off the other way.  
  
"Wait a second, calm down Sakura. Where are you going?" Syaoran called out to her as he quickly went after her.  
  
Sakura said not one word. She was angered by this and wanted to find Kaho.  
  
"Kaho!" She called out.  
  
"Where are you Kaho!?" Sakura said in anger. Syaoran followed her not even daring to touch her; he knew how she was when she was frustrated. Sakura came upon a door and slammed it open. There was Kaho, but she wasn't alone. There was also a man, but Kaho wasn't meeting with him, oh no they weren't, they were kissing. Sakura s eyes shot open and so did her jaws. Syaoran looked at them with confusion. The both of them jumped in surprise.  
  
Sakura's eyes lit with tears. She dropped the sheets of paper and ran off crying. Syaoran stood in his place and looked at the two looking at him. He then looked over to Sakura running off and decided to go after her.  
  
IF THERES A MISTAKE, LIKE, JOWE, HEE JUN, JUN, JO, PLZ TELL ME!!  
  
Why did she ran away? What the hell is wrong with her?! Who was that man, kissing kaho??!!! Well, tune in to the next chapter to read!! ^-^  
  
Ja ne  
  
~kawaii-syaoran-sakura~  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V review!!!!! 


	6. Continue, or not!

Should I CONTINUE OR JUST FORGET ABT THIS STORY?!  
  
PLZ TELL ME!! ReViEw!!! 


	7. ChApTeR 6

Risk every thing to be with you  
  
GOOD THING I CONTINUE, rite? ^-^ well, I thought of not to continue, and I remembered that you guy wanna read it, so. ^^" yea. R+R!!!!  
  
R+R!!! PLZ!!!!  
  
"Sakura!" he called out  
  
Again, she didn't stop. Syaoran sped up to her and caught her at her car.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Sakura? Why did you run off like that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura looked at him with extreme sadness.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked away and back towards him.  
  
"How am I suppose to tell my mom huh?" She said as her voice cracked.  
  
"What? What does this have to do with your mother?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
Sakura simply opened her door and sat in. She buckled her seat belt and started up her car. Syaoran looked at her as she took off.  
  
'Oh my god, could it be?' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
"I told you already that I don't want to talk about it!" Sakura yelled to her dad.  
  
"Please don't tell your mother." Her father begged her.  
  
"And what could make it worse huh dad? You had to be with my teacher who hate's my guts. Why keep it from her huh dad? Is it because if she leaves you she'll get half of your money huh? You know that if she leaves you, you and the Lim's couldn't possibly over come the Li's. Mom would join them then what, and even I would." Sakura said.  
  
"Now darling you're taking everything as a misunderstanding." Her father said.  
  
"So what huh? Mother just told you to go and lay my teacher huh? Is that it? Then why are you begging me to not tell my mother?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Please, if you know what's good for this family, then you won't Sakura." Her father said.  
  
"No matter how hard you beg me, I'm telling her, I don't care anymore." Sakura screamed back.  
  
"Tell me what and why are the two of you yelling back and forward?" Her mother walked in with a confused look.  
  
"And oh my god right in front of a Li!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"You were with a Li?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Man forget it dad, forget you!" Sakura said before running off.  
  
Her mother immediately went after her daughter.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" Her mother said.  
  
Sakura looked over to her mother.  
  
"Honey, what ever it is you can tell me." Her mother said sitting down next to Joewe.  
  
"Mom, what I have to say to you may cause a chain reaction, but, you need to stay strong." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok darling, what ever it is." Her mother said.  
  
"Dad is umm." Sakura started to say.  
  
"Let me guess darling, he's cheating on me right?" Her mother said.  
  
"How'd you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Darling, it's ok." Her mother said.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
  
"I know already, just forget about it. As soon as we get the contract signed with the Lim's, we will be great and that's when I'm going to leave him. You see, when we wait until then, I'll get more money and so will you." Her mother said.  
  
"So, now it's all about the money?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Darling, you'll be married to Kenji. I won't take any of his money, just your father's and a bit of your soon to be father in law, but not you and your soon to be husband." Her mother said.  
  
"What? You engaged me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Honey, the only way we can get the Lim's to sign the contract is to marry the both of you." Her mother said.  
  
"You're sick mom." Sakura said.  
  
"No darling I'm fine." Her mother said.  
  
"No really, you're sick." Sakura said as she backed away.  
  
"I am not, I am a genius. Now, you will do what I and your father wants or you'll be in so much trouble with us." Her mother said making her tone serious.  
  
"Mom, I already told you, I don't want to marry him." Sakura said standing now.  
  
"Of course you do darling. He's everything that a girl could ever wish for. And besides, he's willing to marry you. He's the one who suggested that we didn't. Now, pretend to your father that you didn't leap a word ok darling?" Her mother said.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me mom?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Now, darling, if there was no hope for me, there's no hope for you." Her mother replied.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll find out later in your life." Her mother answered.  
  
"You can't do this to me." Sakura said.  
  
"I already did. I gave you life and you will listen to me no matter what. Your wedding is this Saturday. That doesn't give us much time plan." Her mother said.  
  
"But today is Wednesday." Sakura said.  
  
"Darling, you know that Kenji wanted you Friday, you're lucky that I held it until Saturday." Her mother answered.  
  
"But I don't want to!" Sakura said.  
  
"Darling, you'll come to love him. He's handsome and charming. He's polite and makes a lot of money. He's not filthy like your father is. He's intelligent. Hell, I would marry him if I could."  
  
Sakura looked at her mother with anger but at the same time, it felt that her world was coming into an end.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but that's life." Her mother said as she stood and then left closing to door behind herself.  
  
Sakura sat down with tears almost coming down her eyes. She could't understand anything. Everything seemed so unfair to her. It was about 15 minutes later when she heard her phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How'd you get my number?"  
  
"I can tell the future."  
  
"Don't mess boy."  
  
"Ok, ok, well, I got it from your story."  
  
"What story?"  
  
"Immortal Love."  
  
"You found that, I was wondering where that went."  
  
"I know, so can I see you later."  
  
"Didn't I already tell you, today isn't a good day."  
  
"Please, I promise that I'll give it back."  
  
"Did you read it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that you're a good writer."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yep, so, I'll see you at your gate, there's another activity I want for us to do."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok, be waiting."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Yep, bye."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and went to her mirror, her eyes were red from the crying that she had just did.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm going out with a Li. Well, he's the only friend that I got even though he's probably planning some plot to humiliate me." Sakura thought to herself.  
  
She quickly grabbed her jacket and left out the door grabbing the keys. She went to the gate and there was Syaoran already.  
  
"How'd you get her so quick?" Sakura asked amazed at the little time it took him to get there.   
  
"Well-" He showed her his cell phone. "And I was here a while ago at your window, but I heard yelling so I waited for a while. See, if you didn't agree to come, I would've had to come in there and get you." He added with a smile.  
  
Sakura smiled back.  
  
"So, what's up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I have to blindfold you Sakura."  
  
"Ok, now I think that this is a bad idea."  
  
"Oh come on. It's just another activity. I promise that I won't hurt you, you have to trust me Sakura."  
  
"And I thought that you said that promises are not to be broken?" Sakura asked.  
  
"And I thought that you said that promises are to be kept but the people break it."  
  
"Will you break it then?"  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Ok." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Syaoran took out his blindfold and slowly walked behind Sakura.  
  
"Close your eyes." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. Syaoran lightly put the blindfold on.  
  
"Is this too tight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, can you see?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" Syaoran asked holding up four fingers.  
  
"Two and a half?" Sakura guessed jokingly.  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Good." He said.  
  
"Ok, now what?"  
  
"Well, I will guide you, we're going for a ride. Is there a time that you have to be back?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Ok, let's go then." Syaoran said.  
  
The both of them walked over to his car. He put her in lightly as he buckled her up. He then went to his side of the car and got in and buckled up. The whole car ride was silent.   
  
As soon as they got there Syaoran led her up. As they were walking Sakura felt that they were going up a hill.  
  
"I always went here when I was younger and I still do. I decided to share it with someone and that someone is you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok, judging by what I feel, I think that we're going up hill." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah we are." Syaoran said.  
  
They then stopped.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Syaoran took the blind off and Sakura looked around her. It was beautiful. She could see the city lights and the sky lit up. She was amazed.  
  
"I've always adored the city lights." Syaoran said.  
  
"I did too." Sakura said.  
  
"I still do." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah I do too." Sakura said.   
  
"Well, I wanted to show you this. And something else too." Syaoran said.  
  
"And what's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"This." Syaoran said handing her the notebook.  
  
"Thank you." She said looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, and this." He pulled out a published book with the cover and all.  
  
Sakura looked down to it.  
  
"There are only two copies, yours and mines, if you don't mind." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura smiled and tears almost went down her eyes.  
  
"Immortal Love by: Sakura Kinomoto. Thank you so much." She read out loud and thanked him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, how far am I from home?" Sakura asked.  
  
"How long did the ride take?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're not that far, don't worry."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why were you yelling like that before?"  
  
Sakura was quiet, she didn't want to say anything.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Syaoran added.  
  
"I will. My mother is giving me up for marriage on Saturday." Sakura said looking away in shame.  
  
"This Saturday?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, do you want to?"  
  
"Look Syaoran I would rather marry you and coming from a Kinomoto to a Lim is really rear."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
" Syaoran, it's just a saying."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't take it like that. Besides, it'll be ok, I'll live through it."  
  
"I know." Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"Trust me I don't though." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"No, I am." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura looked over to Syaoran as Syaoran looked over to her.  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Oh, hold on a second." Sakura said.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Honey, where are you?" Her mother's voice came from the other end.  
  
"Oh, I went for a walk."  
  
"Well, Tony's gonna be here in a while so come home ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
"I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura looked over to Syaoran.  
  
"I have to go Syaoran." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, I heard."  
  
"So, you want to blindfold me again?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want."  
  
"Yes please, I want to discover this place on my own." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Sakura covered her eyes and faced her towards him. He looked at her lips and saw it begging for a kiss. He started to lean in. Sakura stood in her place unsure of what Syaoran was doing. She then felt his breath lightly on her lips and her breath touched his too. Syaoran's lips slowly brushed over hers as his lips came and covered her mouth. He slowly opened his mouth and she opened hers. Their tongues touched each others as they slowly slid across each other's. Syaoran put his hand on the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around him. By now she didn't care who she was kissing and so what if he did this to humiliate her, it didn't matter anymore. Her life already seemed as worse as it could be what more could go wrong?  
  
~~~  
  
"Hi." Kenji's voice ran quiet.  
  
"So, they told you?" she added.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Sakura, you make the most perfect wife. I promise to love you no matter what. You'll be the perfect mother for my kids and I know you will. You're a good person." Kenji said.  
  
"So, why didn't you tell me first Kenji, why didn't you ask me to marry you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Will you marry me Sakura?" Kenji asked.  
  
END, of this chapter, its crappy. *sighs* thx for reviewing, IF THERES ANY NAMES THAT IS, HEE JUN, JOWEE,TONY,JUN,JOE, PLZ TELL ME!!! 


	8. ChApTeR 7

Risk Everything To Be WithYou  
  
AU: SORRY GUYS!! I was sick, and. I didn't get to do it!! Sorry, plz enjoy this one, THZ!!! ^-^ *sneezes*  
  
R+R  
  
"It's too late, whether I say yes or no, it'll always be yes. It's like telling someone not to look and they do or telling them to look and they still do. I have no choice. Now if you really did care about me then you would care to even give me choices. Now, I'm leaving, it was nice talking to you." Sakura said getting up to leave.   
  
"I love you and this is the only way I can see myself showing you this. I'm showing that I'm willing to give you the rest of my life."  
  
"Well, if you couldn't even spend five minutes with me without the phone ringing, then that shows that the phone will always be your best friend."  
  
"That's not true Sakura, you knew that that was an emergency." Kenji said.  
  
"If you have nothing more to say, then I think that I'll just go now." Sakura said.  
  
"You know that this is good for the both of us. Sakura please don't make me feel that I'm forcing you into this." Kenji said.  
  
Sakura looked at his begging eyes. She had to admit that he was good looking though.  
  
"Well, that's exactly how I'm feeling." Sakura said.  
  
"I love you Sakura." Kenji said.  
  
"How can you even say that, you don't even know me." Sakura said angered.  
  
"Ok, I'll hold the wedding until after graduation. Is that better?" Kenji asked.  
  
Sakura looked at him and walked out of the room.  
  
"Where do you think that you're going?" She heard her mother.  
  
Sakura wanted to scream at her mother, but held it in.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Her mother said afterwards.  
  
"Well, I always have to listen to you whether it's your voice bitching a me or your voice on the phone." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't get smart with me young lady." Her mother stated.  
  
"Well, it's the truth." Sakura said after her mother.  
  
"I am your mother, that is no way to talk to me." Her mother said almost angered.  
  
"Then act like it." Sakura said.   
  
At that instant her mother slapped her.  
  
"Don't you even dare say that!" Her mother yelled to her.  
  
Sakura started breathing hard. She closed her eyes for a while and then opened them.  
  
"The wedding's after graduation." Sakura said before running off.  
  
~~~  
  
It was days later.  
  
Sakura sat in her first class annoyed of Kaho's voice. Sakura's eyes remained closed, thoughts just travelled through her head. The nights before she was out with Syaoran just telling him everything that could bring so much publicity to her family if Syaoran were to tell another soul. She didn't care.   
  
"Miss Kinomoto, are you paying attention?" Kaho's voice called out.  
  
Sakura kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Pat attention."  
  
Lillian just looked back at Sakura.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the board.  
  
Her teacher continued to look at Sakura.  
  
"I'm paying attention, why don't you teach?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said teach." Sakura said.  
  
Kaho just looked at her.   
  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Headache." She answered.  
  
"Do you need something?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No." Sakura answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said. She was touched by his concern for her.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, you're still not paying any attention to me."  
  
"That's because you're standing looking at me. Is that your way of teaching Kaho, because you suck." Sakura said.  
  
"If you have something to consult me with go on ahead." Kaho said.  
  
The whole class reacted with sounds.  
  
"Well, Kaho, if you really must know." Sakura said.  
  
"Yes I must." Kaho said.  
  
"Well, I don't have to listen to you because whether I do or not, you'll always give me an F. I saw what you did to me and even Syaoran saw." Sakura said.  
  
Lillian looked over to Syaoran.  
  
"Saw what?" Lillian asked him.  
  
"You're nothing but a little cheat. You know what, with the help of my mother and father, I believe that today is your last day teaching." Sakura said.  
  
Kaho looked at her in shock.  
  
"Sorry about your loss Kaho, but you are the weakest link, good bye." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura giggled a bit.  
  
"You can't do this to me?" Kaho said.  
  
"How can't ,I you even autographed corrected by Kaho. You practically gave up your job." Sakura said.  
  
The whole class went quiet.  
  
"Whatever." Her teacher said grabbing her things to leave.  
  
"Where are you going? You can teach for the rest of the day." Sakura said teasing.  
  
Her teacher gave her one last look and walked out.  
  
The whole class remained silent for the remaining time.  
  
~~~  
  
At home Sakura's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura, can we meet tonight?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but my mom is having kenji taking me out."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, that's ok."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey, I think that that is him."  
  
"Yeah ok." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'll see ya then."  
  
"Mm hmm." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
"Come in." She said.  
  
"Ok." Tony's voice said.  
  
He was dressed up nicely with tan pants, a T-shirt tucked in and a tan over shirt.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I am." Sakura answered.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Yeah I am." Sakura answered him.  
  
"That's good." KEnji said.  
  
He held out his hand to take hers. Sakura looked into his eyes and took his hand. Kenji smiled. The both of them walked out to his car and he led her in. He then went to his side of the car as Sakura buckled up.  
  
"So are you excited about tonight?"  
  
Sakura wanted to scream but she gave a simple smile.  
  
"Yeah" She said giving him a warming smile.  
  
"TGIF right?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
Tony smiled at her.  
  
"'Yeah' is your favourite word?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura answered.  
  
Kenji laughed, then started to pull away and they rode to the gate. As soon as the gate opened Sakura turned her head the other way and saw Syaoran in a hood. She turned her head his way as he stared at her with adoring eyes.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kenji asked curios.  
  
"Oh, I thought that I saw something." Sakura said signing Syaoran something.  
  
Kenji kept his eyes on the rode and did not see her.  
  
"So, what are we doing tonight?" Sakura asked excited.  
  
Kenji was confused, one minute she was sad the next she's all happy.  
  
"Dinner" Kenji said.  
  
"Sounds fun" Sakura said as she looked at kenji.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
Sakura smiled back.  
  
The rest of the ride went quiet. As soon as they reached the dinning place, they ate.  
  
"You know that our wedding is only a week away." Kenji said as he stared into her eyes.  
  
She gave him a simple little smile. Tony admired her beauty.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful?" Tony asked.  
  
"And did I ever tell you that you were awesomely handsome." Sakura replied.  
  
Kenji was wondering why she was so happy now.  
  
"You are." She said.  
  
"Oh." Kenji said unable to say another word.  
  
She continued to smile as she chewed her rice.  
  
"You are very beautiful." Kenji said.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said.  
  
"I have something for you." Kenji said.  
  
"And what's that?" Sakura asked him with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
Kenji got up and walked over to her. He got down on his knee as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue case and opened it lightly. It held a small ring with a diamond on it.  
  
"Will you marry me?" kenji asked.  
  
Sakura was now confused more than ever.  
  
"So will you?" kenji repeated.  
  
The whole restaurant stopped and looked over at the two. The women seemed to admire the scene. Sakura looked around at everyone as they looked at her. She looked back to Kenji with his little smile. She wanted to say no, or at least say you know what my answer is. She continued to look at him. There was now silence as everyone awaited her answered. She smiled a little wanting to say, "Are you crazy?" But instead she said something else that she never thought that she would say.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
Kenji's face lit up with excitement. The ladies in the restaurant started their "OH's" as Kenji put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.  
  
"I had to get your ring size from your mother." He said smiling. His body trembled with excitement. She saw the way his body shook. Kenji immediately came forward and grabbed her into his arms. She felt his excitement all over her body and by now she was thinking that she should've said no. He came back forward and placed his lips onto hers. She pulled back a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tony asked.  
  
Sakura smiled a little. She pulled the hair from her face.  
  
"Not in front of everyone." She said innocently.  
  
Kenji smiled back at her. The whole time that they sat there, she stared at her ring.  
  
'What have I done?' She thought to herself.  
  
"I love you." She heard Kenji say.  
  
She looked at him and smiled a little.  
  
"You see, the phone hasn't even ring once now did it?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sakura said.  
  
They continued to eat as but the both of them ate slowly. Kenji was too excited as Sakura was into too much of a shock. Dinner went by as if it were years. It was finally that the both of then went to the car.  
  
"Do you want to go catch a movie?" Kenji asked.  
  
Sakura stared at her watch and saw that it was 8:45 p.m.  
  
"Actually, I want to go home so I can tell my mother about the ring." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Ok."   
  
The both of them got in the car and took off to her home.  
  
"Do you want me to come in?" Kenji asked.  
  
"No, that's ok." Sakura said about to get out.  
  
"Do I get a kiss?" Tony asked.  
  
Sakura looked around and turned towards him. She quickly kissed his cheek and turned to leave.  
  
"Not there." Tony said.  
  
"Kenji, I never kissed anyone before, and I'm afraid that I might do it wrong." Sakura said.  
  
"Then let me teach you." Kenji said.  
  
"Some other time ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah ok" Kenji answered, disappointedly.  
  
"I'll see you sometime." Sakura said as she stood from the car and closed it.  
  
Sakura waved to her as she waved back. Sakura went inside and grabbed the doorknob and unlocked it. She went in and locked the door. She ran quickly to avoid her mother but then was stopped.  
  
"How was your night?" Her mother asked her.  
  
"Where's my father?" She asked.  
  
"Darling, you know how he is. He's probably out there screwing some woman, so now tell me, how was your night?" Her mother asked.  
  
Sakura didn't want to talk to her, she wanted to go to her room.  
  
"Well-" Sakura showed her mother the ring and her mother gasped in happiness.  
  
"You said yes." She said.  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"You see, Kenji said that if you said no, then the wedding would be off and you'd come home without a ring. I'm glad you chose the right path." Her mother said.  
  
Sakura now really started to regret saying yes.  
  
"Yes I know mother, but I must go now, Kenji's gonna call me and I want some time to talk to him." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, then you go on a head darling." Her mother said.  
  
Sakura ran up stairs and into her room. She changed out of her clothes and into something warmer. She grabbed a little pillow and a light blanket. Sakura then grabbed her book that Syoanra gave to her along with another and went out of the room and out the front door. She ran quickly to the gate and down the street for about two blocks. There he was waiting for her. As soon as Syaoran heard her approach, he looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Sorry that it took so long." Sakura said as she went closer to him.  
  
"That's ok." Syaoran said. "Now, shall I blindfold you?" He added.  
  
Sakura nodded. He blindfolded her and led to his car. They slowly drove off and it was minutes later that she found herself looking at that same scene as before.  
  
"So, you still haven't found this place yet?" He asked.  
  
"I'm working on it." Sakura said.  
  
"I know you are, and you're becoming better at knowing where we are." He said.  
  
Syaoran then took out his blanket and spread it on the floor. He pulled out his pillow and placed it out on the blanket.   
  
"Your sign language is very good." She said with a smile.  
  
Syaoran patted next to where he sat to indicate that he wanted her to sit there. Sakura walked over to him excited. As soon as she sat down she spread her blanket over the both of them.  
  
"Kenji delayed the wedding. Now, if you don't mind, I want for us to read another story." Sakura said.  
  
"So, we're done with Immortal Love?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, we already know how it goes so I was thinking about this one." Sakura said pulling out a notebook.  
  
Syaoran looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Till Death Do Us Part." He read.  
  
Sakura smiled and shook her head. Syaoran opened it and started reading.  
  
"Chapter one.(this is was Sakura wrote)  
  
In the waiting room of a hospital, Mei Mei is urgent to finding if her mother is ok. Mei mei's best friend Meiling was sitting across from her, Syaoran sat next to meiling and stared at Syoran. Syaoran was a very good friend of Meiling's. He was there to help support both Meiling and Mei Mei. Syaoran had a big crush on Mei Mei, he felt that it was his position to be there at that time. This has happened many times, her mother being in the hospital, but not as serious as this. Mei Mei sat there remembering that the same thing had happened to her father many years ago. The memory kept eating at her, she couldn't help but just think about it. Her father had died when she was only 4 years old. Mei Mei remembered her mother crying as she was talking to her father.   
  
"Always remember, Mei Mei and I love you very much. We knew this day would come, what am I suppose to tell her?" her mother said still crying.   
  
"Tell her that I love her and, tell her that I'm just sleeping and that I won't wake up for a while. I'll be waiting for you in heaven where we can be together once more I love you." Her father said very weakly as he moaned in pain. Mei Mei could remember the long beep sound, she remembered doctors rushing in, her mother was crying and she didn't know what to do.   
  
"Mommy, what's wrong, why are you crying? Mommy where's daddy? Is he ok?" Mei Mei could remember asking.   
  
"Daddy's ok, he's just sleeping, he'll wake up soon. Don't worry dear." Mei Mei's mother answered crying and starting to loose her words. Mei Mei could remember her mother crying, but she could do nothing to stop her from crying."  
  
Syaoran paused and looked over to Sakura who was still smiling.  
  
"You put my name in there?" He asked. 


	9. NOT DOIN IT!

I'm not doin Risk every thing to be with u..  
  
FOR ONE WEEK!!!! TO BAD GUYS!  
  
I'm sad.. I dun wanna bother doing anything yet... dun blame me, blame my sadness!  
  
REVIEW  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
____  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\/ 


	10. chappie 8

Risk everything to be with you  
  
This story is kinda short!!!!!! Dun mind me!!!!  
  
R+R!!!!!!  
  
R+R!!!!!!!!  
  
R+R!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura shook her head. Syaoran continued to read on and Sakura listened to his words. It was now 11:30p.m. as Sakura got sleepy, she yawned here and there as Syaoran finished the story.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It was very sad." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Hmm." She said.  
  
"When did you start to write it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Before the fight that we had." Sakura answered.  
  
"Really? So when you said that I was the last person that you would be writing about, you were lying?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You know something?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What?" Sakura said.  
  
"Ever since I kissed you, I first thought before that, that that was a way to make fun of you. That kiss we shared showed me something that I never saw in you before. That kiss made me want to know you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's what made me want to be yours." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura looked at the stars.  
  
Syaoran remained quiet.  
  
(R+R!!!!)(R+R!!!!)  
  
"You know what's so funny?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What's that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My life feels like Romeo and Juliet." She answered.  
  
"How so?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sitting here with my mortal enemy and am engaged to someone like the governor's son." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
"That'll be so funny if we feel in love with one another and end up dying simply because we couldn't be together." Sakura said.  
  
"I dont think that that would be funny." Syaoran said.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I think that I love you." Syaoran said.  
  
"No way." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura was quiet.  
  
"I know that you think that I'm weird. But you were my first kiss. You make me feel as if that little immature me went away. It's you who made me feel that I was connected to someone. I mean my parents are always gone competing against your family and they're working even harder so that your family and the Lim's don't win us over." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura was quiet.  
  
"Go on." She said lightly.  
  
"Please don't marry him." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura felt that sadness in her. Syaoran took her hand and kissed her forehead. Sakura looked away from Syaoran.  
  
"I don't want to." She said.  
  
"I know." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm sorry that we can't be together." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"We can be if we try." Syaoran stated.  
  
"I'm sorry that I won't be able to love you." Sakura said.  
  
"But you do don't you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I gave up on love a long time ago." Sakura said.  
  
"The way I read your stories, I'd say that you craved love." Syaoran said.  
  
"I do." Sakura admitted.  
  
"I love you." Syaoran said sliding his fingers over hers.  
  
Sakura stayed silent, she closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Won't you say that you love me too?" Syaoran asked.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Sakura?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't." She said as her eyes lit with tears.  
  
Syaoran saw silent. The both of them heard nothing but each other's breathing. Sakura tried to hold the tear back but couldn't. Its wetness fell down onto his hand. Syaoran had realized that she was crying and he himself felt that same wetness go down his face. His head leaned in towards hers. His tear then slowly fell on her forehead. Sakura felt the tear and started to cry even more.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said as her voice cracked.  
  
"Please don't marry him." Syaoran said still.  
  
"I can't." She replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." She repeated.   
  
There was silence. The later into the day they went into, the more they were tired. Then, They both fell asleep under a tree.  
  
~~~  
  
Syaoran awoke with her beside him. He looked at her sleeping eyes and thought of how much she wanted to say that she had loved him too. He knew that it was crazy to fall in love with her so soon too, but he knew it was a feeling that he was risking everything for. She was worth it to him. He continued to look at her as she breathed slowly and quietly. The sun hadn't come up yet and the sky was preparing for it to.  
  
"I will 'risk everything to be with you'." Syaoran whispered as he took her hair from her face.(*nudge nudge*)  
  
Syaoran then pulled up the blanket so that she would be covered better. He laid his head back and stared up at the tree. All he could think about was the fact that she was going to get married soon and he couldn't do anything to stop it. So what if they were enemies, they weren't. Not anymore. Only their families were. Syaoran then closed his eyes and fell asleep again. Minutes later, Sakura woke up and saw that the sun was up. She looked down to her watch and read 7:00 a.m. She looked beside her and saw that Syaoran was sound asleep. Sakura smiled at the sight of him.  
  
"Did I just fall asleep out here?" She thought to herself. 'Oh look at him sleeping like a little baby. Hmm, so cute.' She thought.  
  
Sakura never realized that Syaoran's hair was ever so messy.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered as she went to Syaoran's forehead and kissed it.  
  
"What was that for?" Syaoran whispered as he opened his eyes.  
  
Sakura pulled back a little.  
  
"You didn't wake me up." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said.  
  
"So, what's up now?"  
  
"Dont you think that our parents are worried about us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"How about this, lets just say that we went to go sleep at the guest houses and thats why they couldn't find us." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, and when they ask why we say?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You say that you had to think about the wedding and plan things out. I'll say that I had to finish a project for class that was loud enough to wake the whole house and that's why I went to the guest house." Syaoran said.  
  
"Wow you're a bad liar." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Just give your parents something that they want to hear." Syaoran said.  
  
"And you do too ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, but since we're still out here, you wanna go get something to eat?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"And have the whole city see us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
"Yep."  
  
The both of them get up and gathered their things. Syaoran blindfolded her again and the both of them went. As soon as they got on the main rode Syaoran took off Sakura's blindfold.  
  
"You know it's funny that you blindfold me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah it is." Syaoran said.  
  
They both pulled off to the donut store and walked in. Syaoran took Sakura's hand as they went into the store. They both ordered and ate as they talked.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where were you?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I was out at the guest house." Sakura answered.  
  
"Well, I'm getting calls that you were out with a Li, is that true?" Her mother asked as she crossed her arms around her chess.  
  
"Mom, I'm getting married. Plus you know how much I hate the Li, why do you even have to ask me?" Sakura said.  
  
"Fine, then why were you out there at the guest house?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Well, when you got married, didn't you have to think about how you wanted the wedding?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Darling are you really into this or are you just telling me things?" Her mother asked.  
  
"At first I thought that Kenji wanted to marry me because he wanted the Kinomoto business, but after I saw how he reacted when I said yes, his eyes glowed with happiness. I could remember seeing how happy he was and that really touched me. Mom, I know it sounds crazy but I can see myself loving him ok?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Darling, I'm happy for you." Her mother said with a smile.  
  
"Now, Kenji says that he's coming over so go and shower ok?" Her mother added.  
  
"Yeah, ok mom." Sakura said.  
  
She went up to her room and showered. After she showered, her towel wrapped around her as she went out into her room for her under garments. Tony sat on her bed looking at her. Sakura's face blushed as Tony stared at her.  
  
"Oh, I didn't think that you would be here so fast." Sakura said.  
  
"Wow are you just getting out of the shower?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura answered.  
  
Kenji stood up and walked toward her as she looked at Kenji.  
  
"Every time I see you, you look even better." Kenji said.  
  
"Is that because I'm in a towel?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Maybe." Kenji said as he put his hand to her cheek.  
  
"Well, can I get into some clothes and then we can talk about the wedding?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, after you give me that kiss." Kenji said as he smiled to her.  
  
Sakura looked at him with shyness.  
  
"I told you that I'm not good." Sakura said.  
  
"And I said that I would teach you." Tony said.  
  
Sakura just smiled with went for her brush. Kenji then slightly grabbed her and covered her mouth with his.  
  
Kenji then opened his mouth as he slipped his tongue into hers.  
  
Sakura tried to pull away but Kenji grabbed her towards him.  
  
He held her head towards him and all Sakura could do was stand there and be kissed by him.  
  
She slowly moved her tongue to show that she wasn't holding back but all she could think about was her first kiss with Syaoran.  
  
Sakura wanted this kiss to end, but Kenji wasn't letting go.  
  
There came a knock at the door as Sakura pulled away.  
  
Her mother walked in and saw Sakura standing there in her towel and Kenji standing in front of her. Her mother looked at the both of them with a smile.  
  
"Sorry if I interrupted something." She said.  
  
"No mother you didn't, I was just telling Kenji that I needed to change and then we could talk about the wedding." Sakura said.  
  
"Yes she did and I was on my way." Kenji said kissing her on the cheek and walking away with her mother. Sakura went and locked the door. As soon as she finished she tied her hair up into a simple little ponytail. Sakura then went down stairs where Kenji and her mother sat.  
  
"Where's dad?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He's at a meeting with Kenji's father, isn't that right dear?" Her mother said patting Kenji.  
  
"Yeah." Kenji answered.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Your mother was telling me about how you really thought about this wedding. Her words made me happy." Kenji said.  
  
"Sit down dear." Her mother said looking over to where Kenji sat so that she would sit there.  
  
The End  
  
of this chappie of course!  
  
kinda short? Rite? I dunno!! R+R plz!!!!!! 


	11. doil bu chi

Risk Everything To Be With You  
  
Sorry. but I don't think I'll be doing the story till next week or till this Friday..  
  
SORRY!!! ^^; 


	12. Yea! another story!

Risk Everything To Be With You  
  
Sorry for not updating.it just that I dun wanna do it.. I think my  
story SUCKS, coz no one is reviewing it. so, maybe me gonna stop  
soon!! Sorry!!!  
  
Read and REVIEW!!!  
  
Sakura walked over to where Kenji sat and sat down beside him. At  
that instant, he held her hand.  
  
"Now what were you thinking about the wedding?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I want to invite my teachers." Sakura said.  
  
Kenji smiled at her.  
  
"Ok darling, we can do that. Do you want a big wedding or a small  
one?" Her mother asked.  
  
Sakura looked over to Kenji.  
  
"It's your choice I really don't care." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, I want the whole world to know who the love of my life is so  
I want a big one." Kenji said.  
  
Their conversations went on until everything was planned out. Later  
that day when Kenji left there was a ring at her door. Sakura  
opened it and saw flowers. She signed the order papers and took the  
card from it.  
  
She read, "Sakura, with all my hopes and cares always remember that  
I am always here. No matter what, I'll always love you. Love  
Syaoran Li."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Wow flowers." Her mother said. Sakura quickly turned to her mother  
and put the small card in her back pocket.  
  
"Who's it from?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I don't know, there wasn't a card or anything." Sakura said.  
  
"Really? That's strange. Is it for you?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, the delivery boy said that it was for Sakura Kinomoto and  
didn't give me a name." Sakura answered.  
  
"I bet that it's Tony trying to be sweet." Her mother said, "Well,  
if you want me I'll be in my office." She added leaving.  
  
"Ok."  
  
After her mother left Sakura went and sat down leaving the flowers  
at the other table. She smiled at the thought of Syaoran's  
kindness. That instant the doorbell rang again. Sakura went to the  
door and saw another batch of flowers. She looked at it and again  
signed the order papers. She took the card and read,  
  
"Had a great time with you. I can't wait until I say I do. Love  
Kenji."  
  
Sakura looked at the two flowers and saw that they were the same.  
She went to get the both of them and set it in her room where her  
desk was. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, did you get my flowers."  
  
"Yes, they were beautiful, thank you."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd you know that I liked pink roses?"  
  
"I remember you telling me in like first grade."  
  
"I talked to you in first grade?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you remember?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Hey can you hold on, someone's on my other line." Joewe said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sakura then clicked onto the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura how are you doing?" Kenji voice said.  
  
"I'm fine thanks."  
  
"Did you get my flowers?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your mother told me that you liked pink roses."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?" Tony asked.  
  
"I don't know, but, my father is on the other end of the phone so  
can you call back later?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura clicked onto the other line.  
  
"Hello? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, who was that?"  
  
"Oh, it was Kenji."  
  
"What did Kenji want?"  
  
"Well, he sent me flowers too, pink roses."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"So, are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
Then Sakura's other line beeped.   
  
"Hold on, someone's on my other line again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sakura beeped over to the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey darling, we're eating dinner at the Lim's tonight."  
  
"Mom? Are you still home?"  
  
"Yeah I am, but I didn't want to try and find you ok?"  
  
"Yeah mom. Well, Kenji's on my other line so can I go and talk to  
him?"  
  
"Yeah darling have fun." Her mother said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura clicked onto the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Too late, we're having dinner at the Lim's." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, sad. Ok, well, I have to go ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"And I love you." Syaoran's voice said from the other line.  
  
"Love you too." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran face lit up as he hung up the phone he was happy as ever.  
  
"Honey, who are you on the phone with that you're saying that you  
love?" His mother asked.  
  
"My friend."  
  
Syaoran's mother smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
"Wow look at your daughter, she's so beautiful." Sakura heard  
Kenji's mother say.  
  
"Yes she is." Her father said.  
  
"She got it from her mother." Kenji's dad said.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura's mother said.   
  
Kenji sat beside her.  
  
"What a pleasant wife she's going to be to our Kenji." Her mother  
said.  
  
"Yes." Sakura's mother said.  
  
"You see, I always feared the Kenji's wife maybe not of his class,  
but he did a good job finding one." Kenji's father said.  
  
"Oh yes he did." Kenji's mother said after him.  
  
Sakura did a simple smile.  
  
(REVIEW!!! PLZ!!!)  
  
"Oh and look at her smile, it's beautiful." His mother said.  
  
Kenji looked at Sakura with a smile.  
  
"You see they already like you." He whispered to her.  
  
"Can I see the ring that our little Tony chose for you?" Tonys  
mother asked looking at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah." She said handing her hand to Kenji's mother.  
  
She gently took Sakura's hand and looked at the ring. Her eyes lit  
up as she examined it.  
  
"Oh kenji, you did a fantastic job choosing it out." Her mother  
said.  
  
"Yeah, my son did a good job." Kenji's mother said.  
  
"I also brought her that necklace that she's wearing right now."  
Kenji said.  
  
Kenji's mother looked at the necklace.  
  
"Wow, that's beautiful." Kenji's mother said.  
  
"Yeah and it goes with her." Kenji said.  
  
Sakura was quiet. She knew that she was taking the attention away  
from her mother and her father and Sakura knew that they hated  
that. In a way, she was happy because all her parents were, was  
greedy.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, so how was dinner with the Lim? "Syaoran's voice said.  
  
"Well, all they did was admire the diamonds on me. That wasn't all  
too entertaining." Sakura answered.  
  
"Well, did you look on your desk yet?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because I left something there."  
  
"How'd you get in?"  
  
"Well, like usual, you left your window open and I crawled in."  
Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura smiled and walked over to the desk and there was a little  
box.  
  
"A box?" She asked.  
  
"Look in the box." Syaoran's voice ran smoothly.  
  
Sakura opened the box and there was a simple little diamond ring.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you shouldn't have." Sakura said stunned.  
  
"Well, I did." Syaoran said smiling on the other line.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful."  
  
"Try it on."  
  
Sakura slipped the ring on and it fit perfectly.  
  
"It fits." She said.  
  
"I know, I had to guess a little because your hands are small. When  
you were sleeping I looked at them carefully. Now read the letter."  
Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura picked up the letter and opened it.  
  
"Do you want for me to read it out loud?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Please do."  
  
Well, R+R!! I'll update asap!! PLZ REVIEW!! PLZ!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	13. chappie 10

Sorry pplz I wont be making any more fan fics sorri.. if anyone wants to take my place I'l kindly give them to u thx for reading and bye all pplz just add me on msn if u want to still continue my story


End file.
